The Most Important Thing Kakashi Hatake one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Kakashi and his old student go on a mission together, she wants to show him just how much she cares for him, but with time running out, can she make him realize in time?


Silently I wandered aimlessly around Konoha, It's surprising how much being an ANBU prevents you from being bored, maybe there'll be someone at the training grounds, someone or anyone to prevent me from dying of boredom. Walking past the third training grounds, my ears twitched at the sound of an extremely loud Genin, whose voice I recognized from his countless arguments with Tsunade-sama, I sighed and decided to pay their sensei a visit. I crept behind him, making no noise, I leapt tackling him in a hug, he instantly tensed up as my arms wrapped around his waist, almost knocking him out of the tree he was perched on "Hello!" I grinned "Nii-san!"

"Serenity" he sighed "I should have known, I told you to stop calling me 'Nii-san' I'm not your brother" I chuckled

"You always act like it though, Kakashi-sempai" I twirled on the branch looking down at his students "How are they doing?"

"Alright..." I chuckled

"You're so cold, only one word answers" he rolled his eye slightly "They were the first team you passed since me, weren't they?" he nodded

"But you were different, and you were applying for ANBU"

"True..." I drawled out as I turned my back to him before leaping yelling "Glomp!" I tackled him causing him to fall out of the tree, I fell on top of Kakashi and his book became an odd Icha Icha hat placed on top of my head, I began to laugh "You're not supposed to fall out of the tree"

"You're not supposed to attack me"

"Nya~. You're just being stingy" I felt the metal of a kunai on my neck

"Don't move, why did you attack Kakashi-sensei?"

"Clueless as always" I appeared behind him "Naruto"

"What- How did you?" I laughed

"Nii-san, your students are adorable!" he rolled his eye as he stood up

"N-NII-SAN! You mean she's your SISTER! Kakashi-sensei!"

"No, She's not" I pouted as Sakura interrupted

"You're Serenity the silent, aren't you?" I nodded "Konoha's ANBU captain, the best of the best"

"Your intel is a little outdated, Ex-ANBU captain, I left ANBU"

"Why? Being an ANBU is all you ever cared about"

"I have another dream, a somewhat bigger dream that I can't accomplish in ANBU"

"What is it?" Naruto questioned

"It's a secret" I smiled "Shouldn't you be training?" they nodded as they went off to continue training

"A new dream eh?" I nodded "You look like you've been doing well without me"

"You too, sensei" he chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, It's just Kakashi" I nodded "I'm taking this" he removed his book from my head

"Ok" I kissed his cheek "See you later, Kakashi" I waved as I vanished in a poof of smoke

…

The next day I returned to the training grounds to see Naruto being scolded by Sakura, I chuckled as Naruto flew by my head into a nearby tree "Serenity!" he yelled as he clambered back to his feet hugging me tightly

"Hey Naruto" I ruffled his hair "Are you alright?" he nodded as I noticed a cut on his cheek "You're hurt" I wiped away the blood, while healing the cut

"Thanks" He grinned his usual goofy grin

"Kakashi, hasn't been working you too hard has he?"

"He barely does anything but read that book" I laughed "And he's late!"

"He hasn't changed all that much then"

"How do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"He was my first ANBU sensei, I was the first student he'd ever passed, then he became my captain, then my sempai" I smiled slightly

"Kakashi-sensei taught you?" I nodded

"Despite his appearance he's one of Konoha's best"

"Serenity will you train us?"

"But Ka-"

"Just until he gets here, Please!" he pleaded with a pair of puppy dog eyes

"Impatience will lead you to ruin" I stated as I removed my light jacket tossing it onto a tree branch before beckoning them to follow "I want you to try hit me, with your eyes closed"

"Ehh!" Naruto shrieked "Why?"

"Like most ninja, you're too dependant on sight and sound, tracker nin, can sense enemies through chakra, which is advanced in its own, however it's also flawed, as some ninja are learning to hide all traces of chakra, they're the top assassins, recognize them first or pray they're on vacation"

"They can actually do that?" Sakura questioned

"Yeah, that way they can appear as normal civilians, isn't that right, Kakashi" I turned to see him stood behind us

"Just like you're doing now" he stated

"Your kids are eager, Kakashi" I smiled

"So I see, Tsunade wants to see you about a mission" I nodded as I headed to Tsunade's office

"Tsunade, you asked for me" I asked as I entered her office kneeling in front of her desk until she beckoned me to stand

"I know I agreed no more ANBU level missions, however this is a mission only you can do" I nodded "You are to travel to the kingdom of hearts and you will be trading places with princess Hiruka, there has been several attempts on her life since her engagement to Nozura of the Star country was announced, Only princess Hiruka herself and her father will know of the change, You will arrive as soon as possible to learn the Princess Hiruka's mannerisms and habits" She passed me a file "That's the names and pictures of everyone that you will come into contact with. A bodyguard team will be assigned towards the end of the week, they will know your true identity. The palace is heavily guarded so you'll have to be careful not to alert them as you arrive at the meeting point designated in your file, Any questions?"

"Nope, I think I understand"

"Good, you'll depart at sunrise, so I suggest you get a head start on those names and faces" I nodded as I quickly flicked through it "And Serenity, be careful otherwise your leaving ANBU may have been for naught" I nodded

"I will, thank you Tsunade-sama" and with that I left and headed to the big oak tree in the training grounds next to the forest of death, surprisingly it was always a quiet place to study.

…

I sighed as I glanced over the grounds watching the guards "Heavily guarded, yeah by a hundred amateurs" I scoffed as I hastily made my way to the bedroom with the balcony where I was to meet the princess, I landed swiftly, avoiding being detected by the guards "If I were you I'd keep this locked, Princess" when my eyes adjusted to the room I came face to face with princess Hiruka and her father "I'm Serenity, I was assigned to take your place princess" I bored

"Please do not bow, after all I am indebted to you"

"Then shall we begin?" I smiled as we looked at each other, we could easily be mistaken for twins

"We shall."

*One week later*

*Kakashi's POV*

"For the last time Naruto, SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled "Anyway, we've arrived at the palace so behave" I sighed as we entered the palace

"We're the body guards for princess Hiruka, sent from Konoha"

"Very well, I shall take you to the king. This way" we followed the servant to the throne room where the king was sat on his throne

"You must be the ninja Tsunade spoke of"

"Yes, I am the leader, Kakashi Hatake, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, we have been assigned to your daughter's protection"

"Father" a voice echoed through the hall, I turned to the stairs where I saw a woman, holding the arm of a man who I assumed to be Nozura "Are these the ninja that you spoke of?" he nodded in reply while they walked down the stairs

"Then I should thank you for helping protect my fiancée" Nozura smiled

"Nozura... you're making me blush" he chuckled

"My apologies" he kissed her forehead, I guess that the princess and Serenity haven't traded places yet, Serenity was always awkward around men she didn't know well

"May I ask your names?" she questioned, I nodded as I introduced us again "Nozura, if I'm not mistaken, do you not have a meeting with your father?"

"Is it already that late? Then I'm afraid I must go" he kissed her cheek "I leave her in your care"

"Have a safe trip" she smiled as he left, then she turned to face us, with a grin on her face "It's good to see you, Kakashi-sempai"

"Serenity?" It's actually her? I couldn't imagine her flowing with such natural elegance

"Yes, the princess and I are identical in appearance"

"It's very convincing" she smiled

"Thank you, I'm fortunate to have ninja such as yourselves to protect me"

"We shall do our best, especially since it's the Heart's Ball on Friday" she twitched before turning to the king, he bust not have told her

"Oh, It must have slipped my mind" she chuckled "Father, I think I shall return to my chambers, must I be accompanied to my room?"

"Yes you must, Kakashi, you are to be with her at all times" I nodded

"Naruto, Sakura, patrol the grounds, report anything suspicious to me"

"Alright!" they nodded as they left on patrol

"We should depart, Princess" she nodded before bowing to the king and leaving, leading the way to her room, I kept a small distance between us, if anyone suspected we were already acquainted it could be trouble for her and the princess

"This is my room, Nozura's is across the hall, is there anything else you require?"

"It's mandatory that I maintain regular security sweeps of your room, as a precaution"

"I see. Very well you may enter, but be wary of what you touch, some of my collections are more valuable than you can imagine" she smiled, so she's set up genjutsu traps already.

*Serenity's POV*

Closing the door behind us, I walked to the bed sitting on it "Stay still sensei, just for a moment" I did some handsigns making the genjutsu traps faintly visible, to the trained eye "There... I was surprised to see that Tsunade-sama had sent you" I smiled as he sat on the chair

"I was surprised you weren't the princess, you're so elegant and doll-like, it's unlike you"

"I know" I chuckled "These dresses are a pain though..."

"Where are you armed?"

"Kunai to the thigh, Senbon in the corset bodice and for formal occasions and appearances, a dress sword which isn't so dressy. The kunai isn't much use due to all this skirt, the senbon won't accomplish much either, they're just in case I need to pick some locks. There's a blade in my heel but it's a last resort, only to be used if my cover has been compromised" I sighed "As a princess's head must never be lower than her shoulders" I could tell he was smirking "It's not funny"

"Sorry, I just recalled a moment in ANBU, you found faults with all our weapons and their design"

"That's because they weren't efficient!" I stated "Anyway, the princess should have arrived in Konoha with team 8, when you receive confirmation, it will be a notice that your student, Aka me, is in hospital after a mission gone sour, if there's any other message please show me." he nodded

"It sounds like you and Tsunade-sama have done this before"

"Several times, I often underwent undercover ops, I have a talent for it apparently"

"I noticed. I should leave before anyone gets suspicious," I nodded

"Be safe sensei" I kissed his cheek

"You too, just yell if you need me, I'll just be outside" I nodded as he left the room

"I really missed you..."

…

"Baby viewing ceremony?" I questioned as I walked with the king

"yes every year before the heart's ball we allow the new mothers into the palace with their newborns where they blessed by our priest then by you"

"Me?" I sighed "So how does it go?"

*Kakashi's POV*

I chuckled as Serenity mouthed the words 'Help me' before entering the hall, if Serenity hated anything it was religious lectures, she stood beside her 'father' as they listened to the priest's lecture about motherhood, glancing over she looked oddly interested, but was interrupted by a baby's cry, the priest continued to talk, the mother attempting to quiet the child was completely ignored, until Serenity walked towards her, I followed after Serenity

"May I take him?" she smiled as the mother handed her the baby "What have you named him?" she traced her hand along the baby's back releasing faint traces of medical chakra

"Shiro, your majesty"

"I see, shh Shiro, everything is alright" she smiled as she rocked the baby in her arms causing him to fall asleep "He has a slight fever, you should take him to a doctor" she nodded as the baby was handed back to her, I never knew Serenity was so good with kids, she calmed him like a natural,

"Thank you, princess"

"Just raise that child to be a fine young man, that's all the thanks I require" she silently returned to her 'father's side "my apologies, please continue, I'll accept any punishment you decide" The king beckoned her to follow as the priest began to bless each individual baby

"The poor thing" I turned to the woman whose baby she'd just healed "He's going to strike her again"

"Strike her?" I questioned

"Yes, whenever the princess goes out of her way to help us she gets reprimanded, but it's all for the best, as an undisciplined heart leads to chaos, the king knows this best. My mother taught me that the king's sister was weak hearted and she ran away with a peasant boy and was never heard from again, nobody knows what happened to her"

"I see... they never even found out where she went?" she shook her head

"The princess is a spitting image or princess Tsubaki, my mother used to say, but the princess left when I was just a child, but it wouldn't surprise me if they were after her"

"Kakashi, the princess is to retire from the event, the king has asked you to accompany her to her room" I nodded before returning to Serenity's side, she turned from me as we walked silently to her room.

"Do you require another security sweep?" I nodded as we entered her room, she sighed as I closed the door, she grabbed my hand removing my glove as she raised my hand to her cheek "Your hands are cold" she smiled "It stings" she snuggled into my hand "I miss ninjutsu so much"

"Use it, no-one's around and you used it to heal that baby"

"I can't, you only sensed that because I used it on you before, it's untraceable medical chakra, for emergencies only, that baby was on the verge of death, plus I have to keep up the charade right?" I nodded "Any reply from Tsunade?"

"Yes, I received notice this morning" she released my hand as I pulled the letter from my pocket, taking it she glanced over the message

"So she thinks it's someone from the star country..."

"How'd you get that?" I asked

"I was keeping track of a meteor tsuki-591, it seems to be active lately" she quoted "Tsuki 591 isn't a meteor, it's a star, which from Tsunade's report is unusually active, tell Naruto to observe in that direction" she pointed "That's the direction that the star is located, I want this mission to be over, there's something about this place... I don't like it" she hugged me

.

"_The princess is a splitting image of Princess Tsubaki"_

.

I watched the girl in my arms, could she be Tsubaki's daughter?

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" she placed her hand on my cheek

"I should go, it's the ball tomorrow. We'll try catch hi then" she nodded

"Thank you, Kakashi" I nodded as I left.

*Serenity's POV*

I sighed as I was forcefully dressed by the maids who kept informing me "You have to look your best for when you announce your engagement" this should be something she does by herself, I gasped as she tightened the corset further "Here's your sword and ask" I took the sword attaching it to my belt before placing the elegant mask on top of my face

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning princess," there was a knock on the door, a maid answered it "It's Prince Nozura, princess" I nodded as she let him in

"I've come to take my truly stunning fiancée to the ball" he kissed my hand

"Nozura" I smiled "Did your meeting go well... My apologies I forgot my place"

"Same as always" He chuckled as he kissed my cheek "It went well, thank you for your concern" I smiled "Shall we go?" I nodded

"But I need my guard?" I looked for Kakashi

"Your father sent them to patrol the perimeter since I am here, I can protect you"

"I know you can" I smiled as I took his hand and we headed to the ball. Standing beside my father we waited until he'd allowed the dancing to commence, "Nozura, will you dance with me?"

"You know I don't dance" I sighed

"Sorry" he kissed my cheek

"You should go have fun, I'm sure someone here will dance with you"

"Thank you" I grinned as I headed to the dance floor

"May I have this dance?" I turned to see a man in a mask but his gravity defying hair gave him away instantly, I offered him my hand

"You may" He pulled me closer to him as we swayed to the music

"We found an empty camp, they're already here" he dipped me a little "Stay on the look out, I'll take care of protecting you" I nodded as I observed his face, he was wearing an opera mask that covered his eyes but the lower half of his face was completely uncovered, I felt my cheeks heat up "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... How kissable you look right now" he chuckled

"You never change" he spun me from him as my hand was taken by another

"Nozura?"

"Your father says five minutes" I nodded "That guard of yours is getting awfully close"

"Don't worry, I'm only yours" I smiled "We should go to father" he nodded as we walked up onto the stage where the king silenced the hall.

"Today I'm proud to announce the engagement of my daughter Hiruka and Nozura, prince of the star country" I twitched as I heard the unsheathing of metal, I brushed my hair in that direction in the hope that Kakashi would notice

"Hiruka" I turned to Nozura who offered me his hand, which I took and we walked forwards, the room broke out into applause, he leaned in for a kiss a took a breath when I heard metal skim through the air, please Kakashi. I gasped as there was a loud clash, turning Kakashi was stood in front of me kunai in hand

"Got him!" Naruto yelled

"I got another!" Sakura replied "but there's one more!" I closed my eyes and unsheathed my sword bringing it to the neck of a man with a knife in his grasp

"Three, drop the knife" Kakashi quickly tied him up "We completed our mission" I stated to the king,

"Hiruka are you alright?" Nozura asked

"She is, but I am not princess Hiruka"

"Nozura!" a voice yelled as the princess ran and hugged him, I turned to see Shikamaru.

"Tsunade asked us to bring her back, also she wants to see you soon after you return" I nodded

"Prince Nozura, those ninja were here on order from your father, I'd suggest you speak with him"

"I shall" he paused as the king came to me

"Serenity, thank you. May I ask, is your mother's name Tsubaki?"

"No, my mother's name was Mitsuki"

"I see, my apologies"

"No worries, Nozura, Hiruka, Congratulations and take care"

*Kakashi's POV*

I waited for Serenity to finish changing, then we were to return to Konoha "Sorry it took so long I had to de-arm the dress, and remove all that make up" I nodded as we left the kingdom and headed to Konoha. "Kakashi, is something the matter? You're awfully quiet"

"You're speaking posh again" she giggled and apologized "I was just wondering why you and the princess were almost identical"

"Oh, she's my cousin" she stated

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief

"I didn't lie... exactly... My mother was called Mitsuki, but her original name was Tsubaki, she told me everything, of my lineage, my grandfather, my uncle too. But once she told me about dad, I didn't care, I was proud of my mother, love is most important...That's why I don't flirt recklessly" she stated "Got it?" she smiled her face a little red

.

"_I was thinking how kissable you look"_

.

Does that mean she? Likes me? I blinked only to come nose to nose with Serenity

"Stop zoning out on me" she pouted "You're making me worry"

"Sorry, you said you had a new dream, what was it?" her face gradually turned a cherry red

"I can't tell you" she sighed

"Why not?" she blushed

"Stop being nosey!" she chuckled, what was she hiding?

"So Tsunade knows about it?"

"Yeah, she won't tell you anything" I felt a weight on my back "I'm going to sleep now" I held her legs as I felt her body relax against mine

"You never change" I chuckled.

*Serenity's POV*

I yawned as I opened my eyes "This is Kakashi's place" I muttered noting the photographs by his bedside, I wandered down the stairs to find him asleep on the sofa, I leaned over him "Moron"

"Who is?" he asked as he opened his eye looking directly into mine

"You are, you should have slept in your bed"

"Where would you have stayed?"

"Sofa, floor, at the very least we could have shared" I blushed as I grabbed my things from his table and walked to the door "I'm going to see Tsunade, Later" I vanished as I reappeared outside of Tsunade's office. I entered swiftly and greeted her.

"What's wrong? you look stressed"

"I'm not!" I retorted "...Sorry, I'm just annoyed. He's one of the best, but how many more hints do I have to drop before he understands?" I felt the tears brim "or maybe he just doesn't have any feelings for me, he probably finds me an annoying pest" I found myself being embraced by Tsunade

"Shh, it's alright,,, shall we do your tests now?" I nodded as we headed into the examination room

…

"W-What?" I sobbed "Two years?" she nodded

"Why don't you try someone else?" she suggested

"It has to be him! It means nothing if it's not him!"

"But if you try some-"

"NO! It has to be him! I love him!" the world suddenly started spinning

"Serenity!" Tsunade's voice repeated before fading away

*Kakashi's POV*

"Maybe I should speak to her?" I sighed "I should take care of Naruto first"

"Kakashi" I turned to Tsunade "Why are you here?"

"Naruto" I stated "he overdid it in training again"

"Ahh, well since you're here, follow me" I nodded as she led me to a hospital room "In here"

"Serenity?" I moved to her side she was so still it seemed unreal

"She collapsed, momentary cardiac arrest, due to a combination of the drugs involved in testing and elevated stress levels" she was fine this morning though? "Her chances are decreasing"

"Chances?" I asked

"To achieve her dream"

.

"_I have a new dream"_

.

"That dream, she said it was more important than her ANBU career, what is it" Tsunade hesitated and paused before replying

"About a year ago she was severely wounded to her lower abdomen, she was saved but some damage was permanent, I told her she had five years... but now it's less than two"

"Is she going to die?"

"No, not from that" I sighed in relief "however it made Serenity realize just how much she wanted a family, now that she's losing the ability to have children"

"Then why hasn't she? There's tonnes of ninja who like her, so why doesn't she choose one?"

.

"_love is most important"_

.

"She refuses to be with someone she doesn't love"

"I see..." she sighed

"I'll leave her with you for now" she left silently leaving us alone

"You're a moron, Serenity" I sighed, I brushed some of her hair from her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't go" she murmured as I wiped the tears from her cheek

"I never knew, I guess I am a fool. But you're mistaken, I'm not somebody you should fall in love with Serenity" I went to remove my hand when I felt hers clasp around it

"I don't care" she opened her eyes "I love only you"

"But I couldn't protect them...I failed..." she shook her head

"It wasn't your fault, you protected Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and me several times"

"I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving"

"That was his choice, you did your best Kakashi, Stop blaming yourself" she wrapped her arms around me "You did well"

"Serenity... you shouldn't be moving" she laughed

"It's ok... my chest hurts, but in a nice way" she smiled "So Kakashi, what about you? What do you think of me?" she blushed as she averted her gaze

"I guess... I love you too" her eyes widened as tears filled her eyes "Eh, crying?"

"I'm too happy. I feel like I'm going to burst" she smiled "Thank you" she hugged me again, burying her face into my chest, I smiled as I rested my chin on her head "Kakashi, I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
